In Technicolor
by LunaBelieves
Summary: Zach/Magenta. A different color for each chapter. Takes place during and after the movie.
1. Black

The nails tapping the desk in front of her were black. Black, black and only black. Sometimes Zach wondered if she owned any other color of nail polish other than black. Maybe she mixed her own, from all the Technicolor shades on the store shelves painstakingly into a bottle till it was a thick dark color she liked. Like a mad scientist in a movie mixing violent chemicals to get the reaction he so desired.

They do stand out though, against the wood of her desk, the white of the paper. They make you look at her hands and never look away, the way an extraordinary ring might, or a delicate silver bracelet. It's not until everyone begins to leave that he realizes he's wasted a whole period staring at Magenta's hands. Well, maybe not totally wasted.


	2. Violet

**Violet**

They're wrapped in bright green and blue paper and tied with a ribbon. Set on her desk where everyone can see. Not that it would be hard not to notice the bouquet anyway. The paper makes the color stand out, makes them vivid. A glaring violet color, much like the shirt she's wearing today.

Layla peers at the and gingerly touches one of the leaves. "Pretty," She admires and Magenta just shrugs.

"They're Irises."

"As any one can plainly see." The redhead retorts.

Irises. There aren't even a handful of people that know her favorite flower is the iris, and not just for their color. Her mother and Layla are the only ones and she's pretty sure neither of them left these on her desk during school hours. That only means that one of them blabbed to some poor deluded dork that she liked them.

"Is there a card?" Layla inquires sweetly and with all innocence.

She reaches gently into the paper so as not to crush her beautiful gift and fishes out a small card. A sweet sentiment has been scrawled on it, ending with 'Your Secret Admirer'. Magenta rolls her eyes.

"Pathetic and cliché."

As she sits, she doesn't see the glance Layla throws Zach as he enters. She doesn't notice the hurt look in the boy's eyes.

When she amends, "He should just say who he is and not waste this whole 'man of mystery' game.", She doesn't see his smile return either.


	3. Dandelion

Magenta nearly swore as a softball zoomed past her head, but for once kept her tongue in check. "Is it really safe for him to play with you guys?"A summer job working with some of the local kids (mostly made up of siblings from their peers at Sky High) was not what she had in mind for the summer. Being outside in the sweltering heat, playing softball with Warren as coach on one team and Will as the other was like a death sentence. Especially when Will took it upon himself to show the kids how to hit a home run.

"Aw, but Miss Magenta, Will's the best hitter we got!" One of the smaller boys turned to her, a perfect pout on his lips. "Please let him play."

"Anyone gets a concussion, he's treating them." Was her response and the children cheered. She dropped onto the grass and crossed her legs Indian style, throwing the glove aside. Why couldn't they just watch and make sure the kids didn't kill each other? Why did they have to participate? Kids were exhausting, especially those that would be getting their powers soon (Or, God forbid, already had them). Especially in the knew she should be thankful that she wasn't stuffed behind some counter, being ordered about. Selling hot dogs and cold Pepsis to the locals. But at least there would be air conditioner. Part of her even wished she had been placed in the group with Layla, Zach and Ethan. While they had the more sporty kids, their friends were making chains of daisies near by as part of the 'art class'. At least the most those kids would get was grass stains. Softball on the other hand, tended to get violent.

Lost in her own thoughts, she never saw the ball coming.

--

--

When the darkness left and shapes returned, she could make out a group of figures huddled around her, with varying looks of worry on their faces.

"She's okay!" Some one, one of the kids most likely, chirped and cheers filled the air.

"Geez Magenta, watch out, okay? If that had been a baseball-" Ethan shook his head.

"Think you should sit this one out?" Layla asked.

"Gladly," Was the shape shifter's reply.

"Okay, back to the game!" Will called. "Who wants to stand in while Miss Magenta takes five?" They all drifted away with the gaggle of children shouting 'Me! Me! Me!', save for Zach, who knelt down beside her.

"You okay?"

"I just got hit in the head with a softball. Do I look okay?" She demanded sharply.

"I know something that will make you feel better." He sounded almost like he was teasing.

"Being sent inside with an ice pack on my head and a cool drink?"

"This."As if by magic, he produced a small dandelion and placed it in her hair, giving her a sunny smile as he did so.

"Zach, it's a weed." Was her response.

"So? It looks pretty. Besides, who said roses were so great? And they have thorns."

Magenta sighed and watched as he rose and walked back to the kids he was helping. It may have been the bump on her head, but suddenly Zach reminded her of the little weed stuck in her hair; bright yellow tufts of hair, slightly tall and 'weedy', and the ability to make her smile.


	4. Blush

A/N: This one ties in some what to another Sky High story I wrote, Girls Don't Cry.

Blush

She's grown her hair out, so now it's always swirling into her face and obstructing her eyes from view. She'll raise a hand and push the locks away from her face and that's when you see it.  
Some engagement rings are tasteless and gaudy, much like their cousins the wedding ring tends to be. Too much sparkle or dazzle. He supposes it's more bang for your buck, but not for her.

Special as she is, she deserves something…different.

It's silver, though he may be wrong and it might be white gold. It's hard to tell from this point of view. A single, glittering stone in a simple setting.

That is all it is and he can't stop staring at it, or her for that matter. She's become so beautiful and he can't believe he's so lucky to have her…

"Zach!"

Zach can feel his cheeks heat up as he looks away from Magenta to see Karen, chewing on her lip.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" She demands and for a moment, he's flustered. He didn't hear a word she's said since they sat down. Across the room, Magenta's sitting across from Warren and she's laughing. Like, actually laughing and even the hot head has something like a smile on his face. Of course, the whole tables laughing, but it bothers him. Like Maj and Warren are sharing a private joke and he's definitely not in on it.

"Yeah, I heard you," He sighs and hopes Magenta can't see him blushing.


	5. Red

Red

It wasn't until he was actually doing it that Zach realized how stupid this was.

But really, after seeing them laughing at lunch, he came to the conclusion that he should be a man and let Warren know that Magenta was his girl and if the hot head hurt her in any way, he'd have HIM to deal with.

Which all sounded well and good, except the fact that Magenta wasn't his and if Karen got wind of any of this…But they were details. Small details he'd deal with at a later date.

At least, if there was a later date. The look in Warren Peace's eyes said differently.

The other boy's eyes are narrowed dangerously before Zach even begins to speak. But that still doesn't stop him from opening his mouth and letting worlds of stupid flow out.

"Your girl?" Warren snorts slightly. "So you've dumped Karen already? Are you planning to break Magenta's heart too?"

"Well, that remains-you see, when I say 'my girl', what I really mean is-"

The glare cuts down any words that even had hope of escaping. He worked himself into a real corner this time and if Warren so desires, he could flambé him right here and probably not think twice about it.

But the end doesn't come, oh no. Not yet. Because Warren's stepped aside just a bit and there's Magenta, a dark frown on her face, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Your girl?" She demands. "You have a girlfriend, but I can't date anyone because I'm 'your girl'?"

"Maj, listen-"

"No. You listen. I am not and obviously have never been 'your girl'." She's seeing red now, he can tell. All this has been boiling and it's just now coming to a head. A hurricane of emotion is headed his way and he has no protection against it. "I will go out with whoever I want to and you get no say. You have Karen, you are happy. Leave. Me. Alone!"

She turns on her heel and storms to class, leaving him speechless in her wake.

But it's not over yet. From the small crowd that's gathered, he can see Karen's ponytail swinging and the furrow of her brow.

Warren slams a hand into his chest, almost like a brick wall slamming there.

"Good luck." He mutters.


	6. White

'_Over the ground lies a mantle of white/a heaven of diamonds shine down through the night/two hearts are thrillin'/ in spite of the chill in the weather…'_

It was the end of April and a thick blanket of snow covered the streets of Maxville.

With prom tickets ready to go on sale and many girls already gushing about their dresses, the current weather situation was understandable. Nora Malgarini (known to much of the student body as 'Ice Girl' or 'The Ice Queen') had been dumped by her latest fling and in a fit of teenage angst, had used her powers to cover the city in ice and snow, instead of covering said ex with it. Causing most to consider leaving their winter wardrobes out until she thawed a bit.

It wasn't so bad, Magenta had to give it that. They most they had gotten that winter was a light dusting over Christmas break, not even enough for a sno-cone, let alone a snow ball. So it was kinda best to make the most of it. Like walking through the streets with your boyfriend, glove in glove, admiring the beauty of it all. The street lamps giving off little glow compared to Zach. He could have taken care of the whole street with no trouble. At least I won't get lost in a blinding snow storm, she thought. She'd have him to light her way.

Well, at least she was trying to enjoy the walk. Zach, lovable, goofball Zach, was trying to catch snow flakes on his tongue.

It was funny to watch, his head tossed back, mouth hanging open, tongue stretched out. It was almost enough to make her laugh.

He righted himself and seemed to be considering something for a moment before he spoke. "Marshmallows."

"Marshmallows?" She asked.

"Snowflakes taste like marshmallows."

This time, she did laugh, even if it sounded like a bit of a scoff. "Really?"

"Yeah. Give it a try."

Cautiously, as if a bit afraid of looking silly, she tilted her head back and opened her mouth in hopes of catching a few fat flakes.

"See?"

"Okay. Marshmallows."

**A/N: Okay, so they never gave a name to the Ice Girl (credited as Freeze Girl), so I like so many before me gave her a name. Nora in reference to Mr. Freeze's wife (yes, Mr. Freeze as if the Batman villain) and her last name is the same as the actress who plays her because I couldn't think of anything clever. **

**Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**


End file.
